Une invasion de runners?
by cOyOtte63
Summary: Une idée plus vraiment original mais tans pis je me lance dans ma premiere edition en ligne, venez suivre l'histoire de ce jeune coureur rencontré par l'equipe SGA1 oui c'est tout naze comme résumé
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tous le monde et enchanté, voici ma toute premiere fic que je me decide enfin à publier, je vous souhaite bonne lecture, j espere que sa va vous plaire. Quand l'idée à fleurit dans ma tete j'ai trouvé sa pas mal, mais en faite aprés moult lectures je me suis aperçu qu'elle etait loin d'etre original, d'ou le titre en quelque sorte.

Amusez vous bien les gens (me demollissez pas trop pitié pitié lol).

Bien entendu les personnages ne m appartienne pas, et non... (pensif) mais bon, on fait comme on peut.

###############

La porte des étoiles s'ouvrit sur l'équipe de Sheppard. Ils arrivèrent sur une colline dominant une ville de gratte-ciels.

Une avenue déserte, descendait entre les buildings ayant subi de lourds dommages du temps.

Le sol était jonché de débris en tous genre et l'air qui les entouraient baignait dans une lumière rougeâtre crépusculaire

-Mc Kay ? Interpella Teyla. Nous allons explorer de nuit ?

-Non cette planète gravite autour d'une géante rouge. On devra se contenter de cette lumière, jour et nuit.

Leur descente dans la ville continua, une ambiance lourde s'insinuait entre leurs pas. Il y avait eu des décès par milliers dans ce lieu, et le temps n'en avait pas encore effacé tous les stigmates.

Le colonel Sheppard repéra un building particulièrement plus haut que les autres et voulut y pénétrer.

- Non mais on ne va pas le visiter ! On n'a pas que sa à faire, il n'y a personne, pas d'E2PZ et….

- Mc Kay vous n'allez pas commencer ! Rugit Ronon.

Ils traversèrent l'avenue, John et Teyla tentant de cacher tant bien que mal leur sourire devant la mine ébahie de Rodney.

Soudain Ronon repéra du coin de l'œil un mouvement dans un petit bâtiment sur leur gauche. Il partit en courant dans cette direction, ses collègues courant derrière lui en se demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu voir.

Plusieurs minutes de couloirs bétonnés, tous plus semblables les uns que les autres eurent raison de la patience de Rodney :

- Aller on rentre, Il n'y a personne, désolé, mais Ronon, vous avez fabulé, en plus je sens que je commence à faire une crise d'hypoglycémie, si on continue il faudra que vous me portiez sur votre d…

Il fut coupé par un bruit très proche, le silence soudain semblait vouloir leur percer les tympans. Tous auraient pu jurer entendre son propre sang dans ses veines.

Le bruit retenti une deuxième fois suivit de pas rapide, Ronon partit comme une flèche filant dans les couloirs, sautant dans les cages d'escaliers. Il descendait toujours plus bas sous terre, là ou plus aucune fenêtre ne dispense de lumières, il sautait par-dessus les débris d'anciennes cloisons esquivant les affaires d'anciens habitant des lieux.

Soudain à la lumière de sa lampe, il vit une silhouette dépasser un mur.

- Arrêtez-vous ! Hurla-t'il

Sa course se poursuivit dans une énième cage d'escalier, le fuyard se faufila dans un dernier couloir et Ronon l'eut enfin en joue. Il tira un coup de semonce en l'air, ce qui eut l'effet escompté. Le fuyard s'immobilisa, et de dos on le vit lever lentement les bras en l'air. Voyant cela Ronon jubila :

- Voilà, t'as enfin compris.

L'équipe arriva au train de course alors qu'il intimait à l'inconnu de se tourner.

Sheppard prit la parole :

- On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais on ne vous veut aucun mal, vous nous avez juste fait peur.

- Nous croyions cette planète inhabitée, repris Teyla.

Je me nomme Teyla Emmagan. Et, le charmant personnage qui vous tient en joue se nomme Ronon Dex.

Doucement le fuyard se retourna.

Teyla put lui présenter John Sheppard et Rodney Mc Kay.

Ils furent surpris par la jeunesse de l'inconnu qui les fixaient effrayés. Ses cheveux courts lui retombaient devant les yeux. Ceux-ci entourés de cernes bleuâtres révélaient quelqu'un d'épuisé, et pas seulement par la course-poursuite.

Son nez droit, au-dessus de ses lèvres encore gonflées par la jeunesse, son air androgyne et sa petite taille indiquait clairement que ce garçon ne dépassait pas les 16 ans.

Le jeune homme et Ronon se jaugeaient du regard, celui-ci le tenant encore en joue.

-Ronon, baissez votre arme. Ordonna Sheppard.

Quand il eut obéi malgré quelques réticences, l'inconnu ouvrit enfin la bouche, une voix claire et légèrement suraiguë en sortit :

-Koya, je m'appelle Koya. Cette ville est vide, personne ne pourra vous apprendre quoique se soit alors allez-vous-en.

- Pourquoi est-elle vide ? Il y a eu une attaque Wraith ? Comment vous avez survécu ?

Devant l'air dubitatif du jeune homme Sheppard s'expliqua mieux,

sommes des explorateurs, nous visitons les planètes par le biais de la porte des étoiles. Nous avons besoin de savoir ce qui s'est passé ici.

-Je, j'en sais rien, répliqua t'il. Quand je suis arrivé tout été comme sa. C'est pour ça que je reste là d'ailleurs.

- Je vois, vous pensez que ce sont les Wraiths ?

-J'en suis sur. Au moins ils ne reviendront pas avant un bout de temps.

-Vous ne venez pas de cette planète ? lui demanda Teyla

-Non, de Cyranna.

-Je ne connais pas, dit-elle avant que Ronon intervienne.

-Moi je connais, Sateda commerçait avec eux.

Koya acquiesça doucement.

J'avais entendu dire qu'ils avaient été attaqué eux aussi.

La curiosité piquée au vif, John et Teyla interrogèrent Koya sur ses origines et son arrivée ici. Au bout de 10 minutes la lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Ronon :

- Un coureur, t'es un coureur.

Tous se tournèrent vers L'ex coureur, excepté le jeune homme, qui, les yeux baissés, trouvait dans ses chaussures un subit sujet d'attention.

Il sentit l'adrénaline qui commençait à envahir ses veines, une légèreté artificielle gonflait doucement ses muscles. Il était tellement habitué à être pourchassé à cause de cet état de fait qu'il observait déjà par où il devrait fuir.

-Ronon, qu'est-ce qui vous permet d'avancer cette…

-John, je sais ce que je dis et sa réaction confirme mes soupçons…

Une foule de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Koya, comment avait-il pu deviner si vite, comment s'enfuir vite, quand est ce que la terreur et la méchanceté allaient se refléter dans leurs yeux à tous ? Au lieu de cela il vit le regard de Ronon s'adoucir et Teyla s'approcher doucement jusqu'à poser sa main sur son épaule.

Teyla ressentit cette peur et lui sourit pour le rassurer. Elle sentit ses épaules maigres mais musclées au travers de sa chemise blanche, et pensa à ce qu'il avait dû endurer à un si jeune âge.

-C'est vrai ?

Les yeux chocolat du garçon se posèrent dans ceux de Teyla.

Sans aucun mouvement perceptible, elle comprit immédiatement que c'était exact.

La souffrance, l'épuisement, elle ne pouvait même pas toutes les lire, tellement les yeux de Koya étaient remplis d'émotions.

Teyla s'éloigna en prenant John et Mc Kay par les bras.

-Vous pensez que l'on pourrait le ramener sur Atlantis ?

Tous les trois levèrent le nez pour le regarder. A cote de Ronon il faisait pale figure, l'ex coureur d'ailleurs ne le lâchait pas des yeux l'air toujours aussi perplexe.

-Oui, on l'emmène. Décida John. Il est tellement jeune, on ne peut décemment pas l'abandonner comme ça.

Est-ce qu'on va réussir à le convaincre ça c'est une autre histoire.

Il se rappelait en effet leur rencontre avec Ronon, plusieurs années auparavant. Heureusement la situation n'était pas vraiment comparable. Pas de personne recherchée et pas de prise d'otage.

Très bien, on peut peut-être vous aider, mais pour cela il faut que vous veniez avec nous.

-Et pourquoi vous m'aideriez ?

-Ecoutez, vous êtes jeune, c'est pas une vie et on ne vous demande rien.

-C'est sur que si vous avez quelques renseignements aussi divers soit-il à nous relater sa serez sympa…

-Rodney !

Le garçon hésita, il était plus habitué à être chassé qu'aidé.

-Vous comptez me faire quoi ? Demanda t'il anxieux.

-Nous allons enlever le traceur qui est dans votre cou, l'informa Rodney.

Enfin si c'est un traceur d'ancienne génération, c'est enlevable. Par contre si c'est un de leur truc plus récent, nous allons le court-circuiter.

Voyant son auditoire pendu à ses lèvres Mc Kay continua sa tirade :

nous utilisons un défibrillateur, la décharge est suffisamment puissante pour le mettre hors-service. Bon vous allez faire un arrêt cardiaque mais une deuxième décharge, et hop tout repart

Tout le monde affichait une mine horrifiée, Sheppard essaya de rattraper le coup :

-Et ben, s'il comptait venir, là vous l'avez terrorisé Mc Kay, bravo.

Il se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui dit

Ecoutez n'ayez crainte c'est pas aussi … enfin c'est pas comme sa, c'est, ne vous inquietez pas.

Il aurait aimé être rassurant mais malgré le fait que Rodney avait exposé sa a la manière d'un barbare c'était la pure vérité.

-Vous pouvez me garantir, que les Wraiths n'auront plus aucun moyen de me retrouver

-Je peux vous le certifier, assura le colonel.

Ce fut décidé, il accepter de venir.

-Et cette fois, prévenez Carter que vous voulez ramener quelqu'un d'étranger à la base. Intervint Rodney.

-Merci, Mc Kay ! répliqua John avec une mine dépitée.

Le jeune garçon leur assura qu'il allait les rejoindre devant la porte des étoiles, il souhaitait prendre ses affaires.

Il ne possédait pas grand-chose, quelques vêtements et surtout des armes, blanche pour la plupart.

Il remonta tranquillement l'escalier, savourant peut-être les derniers instants qu'il passait ici. Peut être même ces derniers instants de sa vie de coureur.

Quand il arriva au seuil de la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec Ronon Dex. La haute stature de l'homme éclipsait la lumière de la sortie. Tout en le regardant du coin de l'œil il passa à cote de lui. Quand il l'eut dépassé, une poigne de fer le retint par le poignet. L'étreinte lui enfonçait le cuir de son propre bracelet dans la chair.

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il lâcha son sac prêt à riposter quand la voix caverneuse de Dex résonna :

-Tu comptes l'avouer quand ?

- Je vois pas de quoi tu parles. Lâche-moi.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard encore une fois, l'orage menaçait de gronder entre eux et l'électricité de l'air était palpable. Koya sentait la panique monter, aurait-il put deviner la vérité ?

C'était pourtant pratiquement impossible, depuis plus de deux ans que cela durait tous le monde avait toujours était berné.

###############

Et voila pour ce premier chapitre j'espere que sa vous aura plut


	2. Chapter 2

_Si jamais des gens lisent je met quand meme le 2em chapitre au cas ou ^^_

_##################_

_Koya sentait la panique monter, aurait il put deviner son secret ?_

_C'était pourtant pratiquement impossible, depuis plus de deux ans tout le monde avaient toujours été bernés._

-Tu vas devoir passer par l'infirmerie, ton petit secret ne va pas le rester longtemps, et tu passeras peut être même pour un traitre. Si tu peux mentir là-dessus, qu'est-ce que tu peux cacher d'autre.

Les menaces de Ronon résonnaient dans toutes ses cellules.

« Alors ? Pourquoi tu te fais passer pour un homme ? »

Toute l'adrénaline de Koya s'évapora, tous son corps flageola. Elle devait se reprendre et vite. Elle, car ce jeune homme était bien une femme. La maigreur, les muscles et les vêtements informes avaient suffi à cacher ce qui restait de féminin en elle.

Les yeux dans le vague elle n'essayait plus de se dégager, elle savait qu'il avait raison. Des médecins ne seraient pas dupes.

-C'est bon.

Elle se pencha pour ramasser son sac, Dex lâcha prise et ils partirent rejoindre les autres qui étaient déjà devant la porte des étoiles.

Alors qu'ils montaient en silence la colline, elle ne put résister à la curiosité :

-Comment tu as su ?

Il la regarda du coin de l'œil mais ne daigna pas répondre, elle crut même apercevoir comme un léger sourire sur son visage bourru.

Arrivé à la porte des étoiles, John les gratifia de son plus beau sourire et les informa :

-C'est parfait, vous avez l'autorisation de venir sur Atlantis.

-Atlantis ? Reprit-elle. Vous ne m'aviez pas dit que vous veniez de la cité engloutie…

Un voile passa devant ses yeux.

« Heu, je dois, moi aussi vous informer de quelque chose »

Et devant les visages médusés de John, Rodney et Teyla, elle dut avouer être une femme.

Rodney réagit le premier :

-C'est honteux comment vous avez pu nous cacher sa ! Mais c'est incroyable tout de même.

-Rodney, arrêtez. Ce n'est pas si dramatique. Le stoppa John.

-Mon vrai nom est Kaya.

Teyla lui sourit et lui tendit la main, avant de l'entrainer à sa suite dans la flaque bleutée de la porte des étoiles.

De l'autre côté, elle fut impressionnée par la clarté et le grand espace qu'offrait la salle d'embarquement. Ils furent pris en charge par l'équipe médicale qui les attendait déjà de pied ferme. Ils les entrainèrent au plus vite à l'infirmerie où les attendaient Carter et le Dc Keller.

Elle se présenta à Koya et lui demanda de se coucher sur le ventre pour pouvoir examiner où se situait le traceur. Une fois localisé et identifié elle décréta :  
-Je peux vous l'enlever. Je vais vous endormir et…

-Non ! Oh non !

Sur le lit d'à côté John rigola quand il entendit se refus catégorique.

-Décidément, vous les coureurs vous n'êtes pas des plus simples à soigner. Ecoutez Kaya, je ne doute pas de vos capacités physiques mais, je vous conseille l'anesthésie aussi.

-Elle ne m'endormira pas Sheppard. Je préfère supporter la douleur, annonça-t-elle au docteur.

-Oh tu la supporteras pas. Dis simplement Ronon

-Et qu'est ce qui te fait dire sa je te pris ? Demanda-t-elle énervée.

Teyla avec un grand sourire s'intercala entre eux deux :

-Même lui ne l'a pas supporté.

Cette phrase resta accrochée dans son cerveau, elle n'eut pas le temps d'analyser ce qu'elle avait entendu qu'on la pressait de nouveau à se soumettre à cette anesthésie.

-Si je vous endors vous ne sentirez rien et surtout vous ne bougerez pas. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque de toucher votre moelle épinière, cela peut être vraiment trop risqué.

Le visage décidé de la jolie blonde eut raison de son entêtement, elle finit par accepter bien que ce ne fût pas de bonne grâce.

L'anesthésie mit pas longtemps à l'assommer, son organisme fatigué n'avait même pas la possibilité de lutter ne serait-ce qu'un peu.

Une fois dans le bloc opératoire, le Dc Keller répéta les mêmes gestes qui avaient permis au Dc Beckett d'extraire le mouchard de Ronon.

Une fois extrait le traceur fut mis hors-service et transporté dans les labos. Son analyse servira à compléter celle déjà en leur possession.

Pendant ce temps en salle de réveil, Kaya se laissait bercer dans la douceur ouatée du sommeil artificiel.

Doucement son cerveau se remit en route, elle réalisa alors qu'il fallait absolument qu'elle se réveille, ce luxe ne lui était pas permis. Elle ouvrit alors les yeux, mais ce ne fut que douleur et éclairs lumineux qui lui transpercait les rétines. Elle lutta plusieurs minutes sous l'œil attendri de Teyla qui avait souhaité la veiller.

A son soulagement elle se rendormit, l'opération n'était finie que depuis 10 minutes et elle avait besoin de dormir.

Jennifer Keller revint vers Teyla une heure plus tard.

-J'ai fint ses analyses, dit elle. Je pense que vous l'avez trouvée au bon moment, elle n'est pas mourante loin de là, mais elle souffre d'anémie. Elle est éreintée sa se voit.

-Elle est maigre aussi. Remarqua Teyla.

-Pour le moment j'aimerais qu'elle prenne un ou deux kilos minimums avant que je la laisse sortir d'Atlantis. En deçà ça sera un refus catégorique de ma part. Elle ne pèse que 40 kilos, je vois bien qu'elle n'est pas grande mais toute de même.

-Qu' elle âge a-t-elle ?

Jennifer attrapa le dossier de la jeune fille où se trouvaient ses radios.

-En tout cas elle est adulte, vous voyez cet os ?

Teyla s'approcha et regarda ce que Keller lui désignait sous le nom de clavicule.

« Cet os est le dernier à se calcifier, là il l'est totalement. Je pense qu'elle a environ 25 ans, peut-être plus, moins c'est peu probable. »

Sur ce, elle se retira, laissant Teyla seule.

Elle se rassit tranquillement et observa les yeux de Kaya qui commençaient à papillonner. Quand elle les ouvrit enfin elle grimaça en essayant de bouger.

-Oh là on se calme jeune demoiselle, rigola Teyla.

Tu as des points de suture dans le cou, ne les fait pas sauter sa serait dommage.

-Teyla ?

-Oui, je me suis dit qu'un visage connu à ton réveil sa serai plus agréable qu'un tête-à-tête avec ses machines.

Comment tu te sens ?

-Nauséeuse, je peux me lever ?

- Non sa ne va pas être possible. Dis-moi si tu veux que l'on t'apporte à manger.

Elle lui assura que pour l'instant elle n'avait pas faim, et au final finit par se redormir.

Dans le mess John et Ronon dinaient ensemble trainant pour attendre Teyla.

Elle arriva son plateau plein pour s'installer au côté de John.

Elle les regardait tous les deux le nez dans leurs assiettes respectifs et en silence, elle laissa passer quelques minutes, juste pour le plaisir de les voir lambiner à poser les questions qui pourtant leur brulaient les lèvres.

-Je lance les hostilités ? Demanda t-elle.

-oh oui si vous voulez, c'est une bonne idée. Répondit John, alors que Ronon commençait déjà à se moquer de lui.

-Très bien, pour l'instant le but du Dc Keller est de l'engraisser, elle est anémiée, trop maigre, épuisée et elle a surement plus de 25 ans.

-Ah ! S'exclama Ronon en tapant sur la table, il tendit alors la main vers Sheppard et dit :

« 20$ »

-Ronon ! John ce n'est pas possible vous déteignez vraiment trop sur lui.

-Mais non simplement j'étais persuadé que qu'elle était beaucoup plus jeune que ça. Se défendit John en sortant un billet de son porte-monnaie. Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Teyla proposa d'amener à manger à Kaya. Ronon se porta volontaire et parti avec un plateau en direction de l'infirmerie.

-Eh Ronon essayez de ne pas trop la terroriser hein ? s'écria Sheppard.

En réponse le Satédien secoua sa main en l'air et il disparut derrière une porte.

Teyla fit part de ses impressions à son colonel :

-Elle le perturbe. Je crois que notre Ronon est un véritable curieux quand il veut.

Dans son lit à l'infirmerie Kaya s'ennuyait de pied ferme, alors quand elle vit Ronon s'approcher elle fut soulagée en un sens d'avoir de la compagnie, et accessoirement à manger, mais elle appréhendait surtout l'interrogatoire qu'elle allait subir.

-Bonsoir, je suppose que t'as faim ?

-Oh oui, une faim de loup. Répliqua t elle avec un grand sourire, quand elle vit la montagne de poulet et de pomme de terre qui trôner dans l'assiette.

« Vas-y-tu meures d'envie de les poser tes questions. Mais en échange moi aussi j'en ai quelques unes sous mon aile »

Il lui sourit mais attendit poliment qu'elle mange un peu avant.

-Alors ? Pourquoi tu te faisais passer pour un gamin ?

-Mais voyons, parce que je fais jeune ! Il faut bien que j'en profite, non ?

Voyant que la plaisanterie ne le touchait absolument pas elle se résigna.

« C'est plus pratique. Quand on est coureur on doit se méfier des Wraiths, on doit se méfier des siens aussi, tellement on leur fait peur, mais en tant que femme on doit aussi se méfier des hommes. Au début de ma cavale j'ai été agressée par des groupes d'hommes, plusieurs fois et c'est arrivé sur plusieurs planètes. »

-Je suis désolé.

-T'as pas à l'être t'y est pour rien. Du coup j'ai eu cette idée de génie on peut le dire, le voyant sourire elle continua.

« C'était un sujet de plaisanterie dans ma famille, mais finalement ne pas être un canon de la beauté ça aide, je me suis coupé les cheveux, du mieux qu'on peut avec une dague et je me bandais la poitrine. Et tadaaa, un petit garçon est apparu. »

-Et sa marche sa ? T'avait la paix après ?

-Bien sûr sa marche. Bon à mon tour, comment t'as deviné ?

Il fixa ses yeux et répondit simplement que sa se voyait.

-Non justement ça se voyait pas, comment t'as su ?

-Question suivante. Répliqua-t-il.

-Bon, d'après ce que j'ai compris toi aussi tu as été un coureur ?

Elle avait perdu toute légèreté, sa voix sonnait gravement à cette question, comme si toute leurs souffrances se retrouvait là, dans ce tout petit point d'interrogation.

###################


	3. Chapter 3

Et voilà le troisieme chapitre, je m'excuse à l'avance si il y a des fautes recalcitrantes mais là je peut plus me relire sinon je vais tout connaitre par coeur ^^

bonne lecture pour les plus courageux.

###################

_-Bon, d'après ce que j'ai compris toi aussi tu as été un coureur ?_

_Elle avait perdu toute légèreté, sa voix sonnait gravement à cette question, comme si toutes leurs souffrances se retrouvaient là, dans ce tout petit point d'interrogation._

-Ouais, pendant sept ans environ.

-C'est pour ça que t'as deviné ? T'as reconnu des signes pas très glorieux.

-Mouais, ça faisait combien de temps ?

Le voir parler aimablement, ou à peu près, lui redonnait du baume au cœur, finalement elle se dit que peut-être on pouvait redevenir normal après cette traumatisante expérience.

-Trois ans je pense. Elle hésita un instant avant d'inspirer une bonne goulée d'air pour se lancer.

« C'est normal de ne pas réaliser tout de suite ? Je me sens pas spécialement mieux, je suis même anxieuse là tout de suite d'être aussi vulnérable. »

Il grimaça, se remémorant son propre passé, mais lui savait, il savait que le temps attenu la douleur, avant de vous faire réaliser que la liberté est déjà au creux de notre main.

-T'inquiète pas. Je te laisse dormir ?

Elle acquiesça à contre cœur, mais elle comprit que lui aussi avait besoin de repos. Soudain un détail de sa vie lui revint.

-Ronon !? J'aime dessiner à qui je pourrais demander pour obtenir un carnet de croquis ? Quitte à rester alité, autant occuper ma convalescence.

Il lui sourit.

-Je m'en occupe personnellement.

Sur ce il sortit.

Pendant trois jours la jolie médecin Jennifer Keller refusa que Kaya sorte de l'infirmerie. Ces trois jours furent longs malgré les fréquentes visites de John et Teyla. Ronon ne revint qu'une seule fois pour lui apporter comme promit un carnet de croquis avec une trousse de crayons ainsi que du fusain.

Elle pensa que décidément cet homme était plein de ressources. Et étonnée de ne plus le voir, John lui fit comprendre à demi mot qu'il préférer éviter de croiser trop souvent Jennifer.

Voyant que Rodney venait la voir plusieurs fois par jour, et aux vues de leurs comportements, elle fit vite le rapport entre Ronon, Jennifer et une déception amoureuse.

Finalement après ses trois ans de vie coupée des humains, elle n'avait pas perdu son sens de l'observation et de déduction.

Enfin un matin alors qu'une infirmière prenait sa taille et son poids, elle appela Keller.

-Docteur ? Voilà, elle fait 1m51 pour 42 kilos.

-Allez Doc, dites-le… S'impatienta Kaya, elle affichait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Elle prit une petite voix aiguë :

« Kaya vous pouvez sortir, je ne vais pas vous engraisser à l'entonnoir, et les kilos qui vous manquent vous les prendrez en salle d'entrainement »

Jennifer rigola et rétorqua du tac o tac :

-Oui je vous laisse sortir, et non pas d'entrainement avant que vos points ne se soient résorbés.

Au même moment Teyla rentra à l'infirmerie.

-Kaya ! Enfin debout ?

-Oui vous pouvez même lui servir de guide. L'informa la jolie blonde.

Elle prit son carnet de croquis et ses crayons, et elles partirent en direction de sa nouvelle chambre, avant d'aller au mess. Kaya put se changer et enfin se débarrasser de sa blouse de malade.

Au mess elles retrouvèrent Ronon et John attablé et apparemment en pleine discussion.

Kaya eut son petit effet lorsqu'elle s'installa au côté de Teyla, les cheveux plaqués en arrière, une blouse en lin blanc par-dessus un sarouel beige, et la taille ceinturée dans un serre-taille, elle ressemblait enfin à une femme.

Sous les yeux de merlan frit des deux hommes elle éclata de rire.

-J'étais pourtant sur de vous avoir prévenu non ?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas les garçons j'ai fait la même tête, les rassura l'Athosienne.

John fut le premier à sortir de sa transe :

-Vous avez repris du poil de la bête ? Le commandant de cette base aurait aimé connaitre votre métier avant… Avant.

-J'étais botaniste. Pourquoi vous avez besoin de ce genre de renseignements ?

-Intéressant, SGA7 a ramené une plante inconnue la semaine dernière, et les botanistes Terriens ont le plus grand mal à comprendre son mode de vie. Informa Teyla

-Je vous demande parce que les natifs de Pégase nous sont d'un grand secours quand il s'agit de comprendre certaines choses. Réattaqua John.

« Avec un peu de chance, et si vous êtes intéressée bien sur, vous pourriez rester. »

L'idée fit son petit bonhomme de chemin dans sa tête, sa planète avait été ravagée, tous les gens qu'elle aimait étaient morts. En faite elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait faire et ce qu'elle allait advenir. Pour le coup cette proposition se révéla tomber à pic.

Elle eut le temps de la réflexion, car les médecins refusèrent de la laisser partir tant que sa blessure n'était pas cicatrisée. Il lui fallut seulement 3 jours supplémentaires, elle récupérait vite, grâce à une nourriture correcte et beaucoup de repos.

Elle ne put malgré tous pas s'empêcher de faire quelques petites entraves aux directives médicales en s'entrainant quelques fois avec Teyla.

Elle accepta également de donner la main dans le labo botanique, avant de se faire chasser de là par une infirmière qui lui certifia que les scientifiques pouvaient attendre la fin de sa convalescence.

A la fin de ces trois jours, de ce qui était pour elle une punition, elle rejoint John et Rodney sur une des plates-formes donnant sur l'extérieur. Ils jouaient et voulaient lui montrer un sport qu'ils appelaient, le Golf.

Quand elle arriva derrière eux elle dut se retenir de rire en voyant leurs accoutrements ridicules et surtout devant les postures assez pittoresques qu'ils prenaient.

Voyant Ronon assis en retrait, elle alla s'assoir à ses côté.

-C'est bal costumé ? demanda-t-elle.

Ronon fit son plus beau sourire en regardant John qui pointait un peu trop des fesses.

-Le pire c'est que non, apparemment c'est le costume qu'il convient d'enfiler pour ce jeu.

-SPORT !

-SPORT ! S'exclamèrent en cœur le colonel et le scientifique.

-Ce sport, répéta le Satédien en fixant Kaya.

-Tu joues pas ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu veux me voir dans des postures ridicules ?

Il rit de plus belle en voyant la mine contrite de la Cyranienne.

« Non j'ai plus le droit, je suis trop fort pour eux »

-Oh rien que sa ? Elle parut peu convaincue et sortit son calepin pour croquer les deux joueurs.

John se retourna et lui jura que c'était la pure vérité, et surtout que Ronon n'avait pas le 'truc' comme il disait.

Quand elle eut fini de griffonner toute une page, elle montra le résultat à Ronon.

Et après 5 minutes de rigolade, les deux golfeurs se retournèrent contrariés :

-Dites, quand vous aurez fini de vous payer nos têtes, vous pourrez aller faire les singes ailleurs ?

S'exclama Sheppard.

-Vraiment, vous êtes des sauvages. Surenchérit Rodney exaspéré de les voir prendre ce sport par-dessous la jambe.

Le Satédien se leva alors brusquement, Rodney eut un instant de panique les yeux exorbités, il se demandait si il n'allait pas lui en coller une.

Mais le géant se retourna tendit sa main à la jeune femme pour lui proposer un combat à mains nues en salle d'entrainement.

-Mais volontiers, répondit-elle tout sourire.

« Je prends mon poste au labo demain, l'informa-t-elle en court de route. Je pense que pour l'instant je vais rester ici »

Il ne répondit pas mais lui sourit et lui ouvrit la porte de la salle.

Ils se préparèrent et se firent face, tous les deux un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

Galant jusqu'au bout il l'a laissa porter le premier coup.

La rapidité de ses mouvements le perturba, elle ne se déplaçait pas autour de lui, elle virevoltait.

Esquivant ses coups et encaissants froidement ceux qu'elle prenait.

Il comprit que vu son gabarit elle ne se fatiguait pas à frapper, cela aurait été peine perdu. Au lieu de cela elle déséquilibrait son adversaire, feintant, trompant. . Une endurance à toute épreuve l'animait et le combat commençait à se faire long.

Elle repéra une microseconde d'inattention chez Ronon pour se baisser, évitant un coup de coude dans le nez au passage. Elle glissa entre ses jambes et le frappa derrière le genou de toutes ses forces. Quand il eut la jambe pliée elle se retourna brusquement pour lui frapper la gorge. Il tomba et elle en profita pour le chevaucher, la main sur son cou.

La respiration haletant il ne put qu'articuler un waouh admiratif.

-Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça ? Lui demanda-t-elle en sueur.

-Pas vraiment, tu manges quoi pour être aussi vive ?

-Je mange moins que toi en tout cas, répliqua-t-elle en riant.

Ce fut suffisant à Ronon pour renverser la situation. Elle se retrouva accrochée par le cou à 1 mètre de haut, avant qu'il ne la lâche, le but de ce combat n'étant pas de faire un mort.

« Teyla m'avait dit que quand j'irais mieux il fallait que je te demande de m'entrainer. Tu sais pourquoi ?»

-Elle estime qu'elle n'a plus rien à t'apprendre.

-J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre, je sais me battre au couteau, mais question flingue. Faut m'oublier. Avoua-t-elle.

Ronon accepta alors de l'emmener au stand de tir. Et effectivement après 10 minutes d'acharnement, la cible n'avait été trouée que par une seule balle. Et encore ce fut celle qu'elle tira de travers en sursautant quand quelqu'un rentra dans la salle un peu trop brusquement.

-Bon c'est officiel, il va y avoir du boulot.

Elle observa alors la personne qui c'était installée sur leur droite. Notant la position du revolver, et sa façon de viser.

« J'ai compris.»

-Tu vois c'est pas compliqué. Lui assura Ronon.

Derrière elle il lui prit les bras et l'aida à viser correctement, en bon élève elle réussit tout de même à atteindre la cible 4 fois sur 5.

Après cela elle put se débrouiller seule même si le résultat était loin d'être parfait.

En partant le soldat lança un regard entendu à Ronon, il vit que cet homme trouvait leurs comportements déplacés. Ne comprenant pas en quoi il l'ignora superbement et sortit à la suite de Kaya en direction du mess, où devait déjà se trouver Rodney qui devait mourir de faim.

Celui-ci était effectivement déjà en train de manger en compagnie de sa chère et tendre Jennifer. Kaya vit Ronon froncer le nez à leur vue et se diriger à l'exact opposé de la pièce.

Le sourire lui revint à l'arrivée de John tout seul, Teyla passant quelques jours sur le continent en compagnie de son fils.

###################

J'espere que sa vous a plu je vous donne rdv au prochain chapitre


	4. Chapter 4

Je m'excuse de l'attente si des lecteurs suivent cette fic, mais c'est juré vous aurez une fin... tôt ou tard ... mdr non serieusement au plus tôt quand même.

Merci à ceux qui me lise.

##############

Pour son premier jour de travail, Kaya fut accueillie par un botaniste du nom de Pierce Kauffman . Ce quadra, beau brun aux yeux bleus, se réjouissait de l'arrivée de la nouvelle Pégasienne.

Il lui fit faire le tour du labo, lui montrant du matériel qu'elle n'aurait jamais connu sur sa planète, et l'emmena ensuite dans la serre.

Un havre de chlorophylle s'ouvrit devant elle. Elle regorgeait de plantes pour la plupart inconnues aux Terriens. Mais pour elle c'était une balade dans ses bois d'origine. Elle en connaissait peut-être plus de 80%.

Ses yeux couleurs chocolat pétillaient d'impatience, elle avait également hâte de pouvoir utiliser le matériel sophistiqué, après quelques cours qui risques de s'avérer nécessaire.

-Je suis vraiment ravi d'avoir une nouvelle collaboratrice. La plupart de ces plantes sont merveilleuses, nous avons là peut-être nos futurs vaccins contre le cancer !

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je sens un 'mais' planer. Risqua-t-elle.

-Mais beaucoup de ces plantes ont un système végétatif original, nous ne parvenons pas toujours à tout comprendre.

-D'où ma présence à vos côtés.

Elle tourna sur elle-même, sa vue englobant toute la salle.

« Alors, On attaque par où ? »

Son collaborateur lui plaisait, c'était un homme passionné, et un puits de science sur la flore terrienne. Il avait auparavant travaillé pour le projet Stargate premier du nom, et avait pu étudier la flore de la Galaxie.

Pendant prés d'un mois elle se familiarisa avec le matériel des laboratoires, elle vécut au fil des études scientifiques et des missions d'exploration qu'elles effectuaient pour la plupart avec l'équipe du colonel Sheppard .

Sa dernière trouvaille ? Une plante pas plus grande qu'un ananas. En son centre trônait une fleur magnifique, un mélange entre la fleur de la passion et une rose.

Mais cette beauté poussait sur un pied ligneux entre des feuilles ressemblant à des lames de couteaux incurvées et surtout acérées.

Ce matin au mess, elle retrouva son équipe préférée au grand complet.

-Vous comprenez bien, que je suis tout de même le mieux placé pour représenter Atlantis à se congrès Stargate. Se vantait McKay

-Rodney, votre modestie me coupera toujours le souffle. S'étonna John.

Kaya se prit une chaise à leur table. Depuis son arrivée, elle avait appris à apprécier la compagnie des 4 compères, qui lui avaient sauvé la vie.

Elle appréciait particulièrement Ronon, son caractère bourru lui plaisait et son côté sauvage lui permettait une transition en douceur pour son retour à la vie civilisée.

-Ah ? Rodney nous fait une démonstration de son super ego ?

-Dites leur vous.

Elle leva les sourcils, étonnée qu'il la prenne à partie.

« Je représente le mieux l'élite scientifique de la cité. »

-L'élite ? Rien que ça ? Rodney ! S'exaspéra John.

-Vous ne me croyez pas ?

-Et bien, tant que je n'aurais pas avalé cet énorme bol de café ainsi que ces 3 pains au chocolat. Lui répondit la petite brune.

« Je peux même croire que vous êtes le plus sexy. »

-Tant que vous la fermez. Finit Ronon.

-C'est quoi ce congrès ? Demanda Kaya.

-Un rassemblement des dirigeants de tous les projets Stargates . Lui répondit John, qui visiblement ne semblait pas enchanté à l'idée de devoir y participer.

« Les plus brillants scientifiques vont discuter de leurs découvertes au cours de plusieurs colloques, les militaires vont comparer leurs médailles et faire semblant de s'intéresser, et vous, vous allez surement être convié tous les trois en tant que natif de la galaxie de Pégase. »

Ils les désignaient tour à tour du doigt en tentant de boire son café de l'autre main.

-Je n'étais pas au courant de cette initiative. S'étonna Teyla.

« Cela peut s'avérer instructif »

-Moi je veux bien venir mais je veux visiter. S'enflamma Kaya tout sourire.

-Non mais vous rêvez, s'énerva Rodney. On ne sait pas si vous devez venir ou non, et même si vous venez il est hors de question que vous sortiez de l'ambassade ou de l'hôtel où nous nous trouverons.

-Wouaw un hôtel. Je sais même pas ce que c'est, mais ça me plait déjà.

-C'est un endroit où tu dors e manger. Lui expliqua Ronon.

-Ça m'a l'air bien sympathique ça.

-Arrêtez, il n'y a aucune raison logique pour que vous soyez invités. S'énerva McKay de plus belle.

-Si, comme bête de foire. Lâcha Ronon.

Un ange passa, il avait mis le doigt sur la triste vérité. Kaya leva les yeux de son pain au chocolat pour regarder McKay devenu bien silencieux.

Elle donna un coup de coude à Ronon :

« Arrête, il est tout rouge. Vous énervez pas McKay»

Teyla tenta alors une diversion.

-Et la plante que nous avons ramené Kaya ?

-Beau spécimen hein ? Mais c'est encore une belle empoisonneuse. Les feuilles sont enduites d'une mélasse toxique.

J'attends la permission d'y retourner pour prélever d'autres échantillons.

-Vous êtes au courant pour l'exploration de tout à l'heure ? Lui demanda John

-Oui, j'ai été prévenu, un peu tard mais je l'ai été. Répondit-elle en regardant McKay.

Elle était au courant qu'il avait tenté de faire en sorte que l'annonce ne lui parvienne pas aux oreilles.

-Vous venez pour quoi faire ? S'indigna celui-ci.

-Les plantes mon cher. Vous avez beau être une pointure sur tout un tas de choses, vous seriez capable de vous empoisonner avec du blé.

D'ailleurs si vous n'étiez pas aussi pénible, il y aurait plus souvent des auxiliaires avec vous.

-Moi ? Mais ça n'as rien à voir avec moi. C'est Ronon qui leur fait peur !

- Ça c'est la deuxième raison invoquée.

-Je ne vois pas pourquoi. S'étonna l'ex-coureur qui jouait avec une dague de 30 cm de long.

Quatre regards se posèrent sur lui.

-On se demande bien. Rétorqua John.

-La troisième raison serait que nous avons tendance à nous attirer des ennuis. Finit Teyla.

En voyant l'heure ils se dépêchèrent de finir leur petit déjeuner pour partir.

Ils se présentèrent devant la magnifique flaque bleutée qui ondulait sous leurs yeux, les appelants de son chant de sirènes. Ils succombèrent à son appel et la traversèrent.

La porte était dans une clairière, des bois sombres la cernaient et surtout, il pleuvait à verse.

Kaya pouvait entendre Rodney râler dans sa barbe, tout en les suivants dans les bois. La lumière du jour peinait à traverser le feuillage des arbres.

A son grand bonheur elle trouvait là, foison de plantes nouvelles.

McKay lui ne décelait toujours rien, et cela même après une journée de marche.

John décida de dresser le camp pour la nuit. Monter les toiles de tente sous une pluie battante se révéla assez folklorique. La bataille fut tout de même de courte durée car ils en avaient marre d'être trempés.

Quand la nuit tomba enfin, la pluie cessa, les bois étaient calmes et sentaient l'humus. Kaya triait tranquillement ses échantillons et les séchaient avant qu'ils ne pourrissent dans son sac.

Tous essayèrent de dormir tant bien que mal. Au petit matin après son tour de garde Kaya reprit son calepin pour noter quelques observations faites la veille, quand on gratta à la tente.

Elle ouvrit et tomba nez à nez avec Teyla.

-Je crois qu'on nous observe Lui chuchota-t-elle.

Kaya posa ses échantillons et ses notes pour se lever.

Toutes les 2 assises devant le feu, elles guettaient les moindres respirations de la forêt. La lueur des flammes dansait sur leurs visages concentrés. L'Athosienne affichait un masque apaisé alors que tous ses sens étaient en alerte, Kaya osait à peine respirer de peur de rater un bruit, une barre lui traversait le front.

Quand le bruit qui avait alerté Teyla résonna de nouveau, la petite brune se leva doucement pour réveiller John, elle glissa ensuite dans la tente de Ronon. Ce fut à cet instant qu'une horde d'hommes armés de fusils encerclèrent Teyla, en hurlant aux blasphèmes.

John tenta d'ouvrir le dialogue calmement en s'approchant du mieux qu'il pouvait de Teyla.

Avec tous ces bruits Rodney ouvrit sa tente en râlant, et se figea en voyant 5 hommes qui fixaient Teyla les yeux exorbités en criant :

« Ramassez votre femme »

Kaya voulut sortir mais Ronon la retint par le bras il la tira en arrière et lui fit mine de se taire. Paré à tirer par l'ouverture de la tente, il en fit part à Sheppard en chuchotant dans la radio.

-Ramassez ça ! Hurla encore l'un des hommes.

Passé la surprise de cette phrase incongrue, Teyla rentra dans sa tente. John en profita d'avoir la vue dégagée sur la toile de Ronon pour lui faire signe qu'il l'avait entendu. Le Satédien se bloqua en attente d'un signal pour ouvrir le feu.

-Ecoutez, nous ne voulions pas vous offenser, mais nous ne sommes pas vraiment au courant de vos coutumes. Nous sommes des voyageurs.

-Vous avez une femelle en liberté ?

-Heu, oui.

L'homme qui s'adressait à John se rapprocha du feu. On pouvait voir son visage buriné par le soleil et le temps.

-je me nomme Landry, je suis chargé de protéger notre village.

-Quel village ? Demanda Rodney, étonné de ne pas avoir en caper la signature énergétique.

-Notre village est à une demi-journée de marche, nous vivons cachés dans les bois. D''où venez-vous ?

-Nous arrivons par la porte des étoiles, dans la clairière à une bonne journée de marche.

-L'anneau des Dieux ? Venez donc visiter notre village. Par contre nous ne pouvons tolérer la présence d'une femelle.

-Elle ne restera pas seule ici. S'offusqua John.

- Très bien, couvrez-lui le visage et nous la confierons aux femmes de notre village.

Sur ce Sheppard rentra dans la tente de Teyla pour recueillir son opinion.

Ronon en bon observateur se détendit et se retourna face à Kaya, qu'il vit … en soutien-gorge. A travers la pâle lueur de l'aurore, on pouvait voir ses côtes, signe d'un amaigrissement qu'elle s'évertuait à remédier.

Aucune rondeur féminine n'avait sa place dans ce corps anguleux, à l'image même, des abdominaux biens dessinés qu'elle arborait.

Seule sa petite poitrine avait échappé au carnage de 3 années de fuites face aux Wraiths.

-On peut savoir ce que tu fais ? S'étonna-t-il.

Elle prit son serre-taille et commença à ceinturer sa poitrine avec.

-Ils ne veulent pas de femmes ? Mais moi je ne veux pas louper la visite.

Elle serrait les liens, oppressant sa cage thoracique du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

-Ca ne marchera pas.

-Bien sur que si.

Elle enfila enfin sa blouse par-dessus et s'ébouriffa un peu plus les cheveux alors que John rentrait la tête dans la tente.

############


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour les gens, encore désolé du retard mais la fin d'année est CHARGEE de chez chargée , et j'espère que pour tous le monde elle est aussi génial que pour moi.

Voilà la suite et j'ai déjà pondu le chapitre suivant, donc il devrait être moins long à débarquer.

#####################

_Kaya prit son serre-taille et commença à ceinturer sa poitrine avec._

_-Ils ne veulent pas de femmes ? Mais moi je ne veux pas louper la visite._

_Elle serrait les liens, oppressant sa cage thoracique du mieux qu'elle pouvait._

_-__Ç__a ne marchera pas. Rétorqua Ronon_

_-Bien sur que si._

_Elle enfila enfin sa blouse par-dessus et s'ébouriffa un peu plus les cheveux alors que John rentrait la tête dans la tente._

-Kaya vous allez… En la voyant il hésita quelques secondes et dit enfin :

« Remarquez oui vous pouvez vous faire passer pour, je ne sais pas, vous faites jeune quand même. »

-Elle est mon petit frère, dit Ronon à Sheppard, il se retourna alors face à la jeune femme doigt tendu et lui dit :

« Quand à toi je te lâche pas des yeux » Elle comprit la menace. En faites, elle était même persuadée qu'il avait voulue tout simplement dire « si tu t'attires des ennuis, je te tue. »

Ils sortirent pour rejoindre les autres, Teyla avait la tête entièrement recouverte d'une couverture et Rodney faisait sa tête de 'je crois que je vais me sentir mal'.

Les autochtones les conduisirent dans les bois, et plus le temps passait, plus ils se demandaient tous, si le but de leurs hôtes n'était pas de les perdre pour mieux les conduire dans une embuscade.

L'homme qui se nommait Landry prit la parole, il était étrangement euphorique et débitait à une vitesse ahurissante toute l'histoire de leur village.

-Pourquoi n'acceptez vous pas les femmes ? Demanda enfin Sheppard.

L'homme devant lui ouvrit des yeux si ronds, que Kaya et Teyla , curieuses d'entendre la réponse, auraient juré qu'ils allaient tomber par terre.

-Nos femelles vivent dans une partie du village qui leur est réservé, elles n'ont pas le droit de s'introduire nulle part ailleurs. Et si l'une d'elles tentait malgré tout, elle serait tuée sur-le-champ. Une femme incapable d'obéir est incapable de donner des héritiers convenables. Ils risqueraient d'avoir la rébellion dans le sang, nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre.

-Pourquoi ça ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Sheppard.

-Nous vous expliquerons en temps voulu. Répondit-il simplement.

« Mais comment se fait-il que vous ayez une femelle avec vous ? Vous aviez peur de vous ennuyer pendant votre exploration ? » Manifestement il était curieusement intéressé par la condition féminine, sur d'autres planètes.

Mais loin d'être perturbé par sa curiosité, l'équipe SGA1 le fut par l'idée que ces hommes pouvaient bien se faire d'eux. Sheppard les défendit.

-Non, d'où nous venons les femmes sont nos égales. Teyla est une collègue de travail et une guerrière puissante et efficace.

Un temps passa, leurs hôtes digéraient cette drôle de nouvelle.

-Comment vous les choisissez, si vous ne pouvez pas connaitre leurs degrés de soumission ?

-Ben, on choisit rarement de qui on tombe amoureux, à vrai dire. Ses yeux naviguèrent de Ronon à McKay.

-Mais qui vous parle d'amour ! Cracha le chef de bande. C'est ridicule voyons, il faut choisir pour avoir une descendance parfaite, les femelles ne valent pas la peine de s'y attacher. Sur ce il lâcha un rire graveleux en se tenant les côtes.

-Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

Kaya n'avait pas pu retenir sa question, cet homme la dégoutait profondément et elle aurait tout donné pour être à mille lieues de là. Elle sentait le regard noir de Ronon sur sa nuque, ou plutôt sa main qui était en train de lui broyer discrètement les cervicales.

Landry se retourna et fit face à ce qu'il croyait être un jeune homme :

-T'as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre gamin.

Il fit volte-face et continua d'ouvrir le chemin. Ronon tira brusquement le bras de Kaya, pour à son tour lui faire face. Ses yeux furieux lui jetaient des éclairs.

-Tu veux te faire tuer ?

-C'est bon, ça va. Désolé.

Une goutte de sueur perlait à son front, si elle avait été démasquée elle ne savait pas à quoi elle aurait été exposée. La peur commençait à lui étreindre le cœur, elle se jura intérieurement que c'était les derniers mots qu'elle prononcerait sur cette planète.

Après 4 heures de marche dont 3 de discours misogyne au possible, ils arrivèrent enfin au village de ce peuple pour le moins étrange. La cité était fortifiée, un mur de pierres, de plusieurs mètres de haut les dominait. Ils rentrèrent par une porte à pont-levis, et se retrouvèrent assaillis par une meute de femmes. Elles étaient toutes vêtues de longues tuniques aux couleurs chatoyantes. Elles sortaient des petites maisons de bois qui filaient le long des rues larges, elles couraient le long de ces mêmes rues pour voir et accueillir

-Votre amie restera ici, on s'occupera bien d'elle mais elle ne devra pas sortir dans les rues.

Teyla se débarrassa enfin du tissu qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement et suivis une vieille femme, trop heureuse d'avoir un nouveau poussin à choyer.

Leur hôte se retourna alors face à la foule et désigna 2 femmes. Il suggéra à ses invités à faire de même, ce qu'ils refusèrent tous à l'unisson, choqués par ces pratiques.

Ils continuèrent leur chemin après avoir promis à Teyla que les pourparlers dureraient le moins longtemps possible. Ils se retrouvèrent face à une autre muraille, moins impressionnante. Une porte les mena dans une autre ville aux bâtiments en pierres, s'élevant sur plusieurs étages pour certains.

Leur escorte s'évapora en tous sens dans la rue, seul leur chef, une femme à chaque bras, les introduisit dans un bâtiment plus grand que les autres.

Il les informa que les grands sages, aller les recevoir, le temps d'aller les chercher il les laissa patienter dans une grande pièce sombre.

Ils en firent le tour avisant le peu de fenêtres, les nombreux tapis et autres tentures qui recouvraient sol et mur. Seuls les plafonds étaient épargnés, mais les poutres abritaient des colonies entières d'araignées qui laissaient pendre leurs toiles aussi épaisses que du papier.

-Teyla ? Tenta Sheppard par la radio.

Un sourire éclaira le visage de John quand elle lui répondit.

« Je crois que nous allons devoir passer la nuit ici, demain matin nous vous récupérons et on file de là… Oui, bon courage. »

-Au moins elle n'est pas hors de portée, se rassura Rodney. Je me demande bien ce qu'ils vont pouvoir nous apprendre.

Ronon se mit à grogner alors qu'il enlevait une araignée de ses cheveux. Il la secoua, un peu trop prés de Kaya :

-T'approche pas de moi avec ce truc !

-Chut, vous voulez vous faire repérer, gronda John. Vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous avez peur d'une araignée.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

-Et alors c'est interdit ?

-Non, c'est ridicule, lui répondit le Satédien.

-Ça se contrôle pas, figure toi.

Rodney s'approcha pour regarder l'objet du délit, lui aussi fit une grimace à faire peur et recula.

-Oui, bon on ne peut pas la blâmer non plus. Risqua-t-il. Ils font quoi leurs anciens ?

-Non sans rire, coureuse pendant 3 ans, vous avez vécu dans des endroits pas possibles et vous avez peur d'une araignée ?

John arborait un sourire moqueur jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Vous avez pas intérêt à vous faire découvrir à cause d'une phobie d'adolescente».

Quelques minutes plus tard les sages du village arrivèrent, on les installa tous dans une pièce adjacente plus grande mais tout aussi oppressante.

Un repas fut vite servi, les anciens étaient très curieux de connaitre leurs invités. Et tout en mangeant les langues se déliaient. Leurs coutumes sortaient de l'ordinaire, personne ne pouvait le nier, mais ils n'étaient pas avares de promesses. Apparemment leur système de défense était archaïque mais leur façon de soigner les malades pourrait bien intéresser certains docteurs d'Atlantis.

Tout en discutant les 4 Atlantes mangeaient avec parcimonie, certains plats ayant vraiment une drôle d'apparence.

Alors qu'il était question de système d'exploitation de ressource naturelle, un des serveurs apporta un plat ressemblant à de la gelée remplit de grumeaux.

Kaya fixa son assiette déglutissant avec peine et leva les yeux pour voir la tête de son vis-à-vis.

Celui-ci qui n'était autre que le colonel Sheppard, tentait de donner le change en suivant avec peine la discussion alors qu'il jetait de fréquents coups d'œil sur sa propre assiette.

Elle tourna alors doucement la tête du coté de Ronon manifestement le plat lui inspirait également les mêmes sentiments. Sentant son regard sur lui il leva légèrement les yeux et la regarda en levant les sourcils.

Seul Rodney passionné par les dires des anciens ne regardait pas ce qui passait devant lui, mais peut être étais-ce une ruse pour ne pas à avoir à manger.

Kaya plus occupée à observer les natifs de cette planète, plutôt qu'à manger, remarqua qu'eux-même ne se jetaient pas sur la nourriture. Pourtant elle ne cessait de leur trouver un air carnassier. Par de brefs instants elle aurait cru voir une lueur leur passer dans les yeux.

Après ce maigre repas, leurs hôtes les conduisirent à leurs chambres respectives. Seul Ronon exigea une chambre à deux pour garder un œil sur « son petit frère ».

Une fois au calme dans la pièce, qui soit dite au passage était aussi sale que la salle de réception, chacun s'appropria un lit et Ronon ouvrit alors le débat.

- Ils ne sont pas nets. Dit-il simplement simple mais diablement efficace.

-Tu as vu leurs regards ? Par moments j'ai eu l'impression que le repas c'était nous. On devrait en parler à John et s'en aller dans la nuit.

-Et Teyla ?

-On la récupère au passage, quelle question.

-On ne va pas partir comme sa juste parce qu'ils ont eu un regard un peu trop lubrique sur les femmes qu'ils ont croisé, et sa même s'ils n'ont rien à nous apporter technologiquement.

- Je te parle pas de ces regards-là. Les Wraiths ont le même regard quand ils tombent sur un garde-manger comme nous.

Ronon fixa la jeune femme, tout en parlant elle s'évertuait à enlever le serre taille qui lui coupait la respiration. Elle n'osa pas le regarder après avoir prononcé cette phrase.

Cela les renvoyait tous les deux à un passé que n'importe qui aimerait oublier.

-Tu n'es plus poursuivi par les Wraiths, cesse de les voir partout, sa ne sert à rien.

Elle leva timidement les yeux, ses prunelles sombres semblaient regarder au travers de toutes matières. Soudain elle sembla prendre conscience de la matérialité de ce qui l'entoure et son regard se posa ou plutôt transperça les yeux de Ronon. Il lui souriait, peu mais suffisamment pour qu'une question lui échappe sans demander son reste.

- Dis-moi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec le docteur Keller ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que si j'avais envie d'en parler, je le ferais avec toi ?

Un petit sourire carnassier se dessina sur ses lèvres charnues :

-Donc il y a bien quelque chose à raconter.

Ronon plissa les yeux, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

Cela dit sa curiosité féminine ne diminua pas devant le mutisme de son interlocuteur

-Quand il est avec elle, tu regardes Rodney comme si tu étais jaloux. Ou si tu lui en voulais.

-Non, je lui en veux pas. Il baissa la tête et lentement entreprit de se rattacher ses locks.

-C'est lequel qui s'est fait coiffé au poteau ?

Il releva la tête pour la dévisager, un léger sourire se dessinait sans pourtant réussir à s'exprimer entièrement. Il était éberlué par le culot de ce petit bout de femme.

Ils se jaugèrent du regard. Lui, tentant de lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait en arrêter là.

Et elle, se demandant jusqu'où elle pouvait aller avant de mettre sa vie en jeu.

Mais la curiosité était trop forte, pourquoi ? Sa pour l'instant elle s'avouait volontiers à elle-même qu'elle n en avait aucune idée. Mais elle devait savoir, cela devenait vital.

Peut-être était-ce à cause de ses yeux qui l'hypnotisaient littéralement, peut-être aussi parce qu'elle aimait voir son visage détendu. Oui effectivement il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il lui plaisait bien un petit peu. Mais peut-être aussi que ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment pour ça.

-Question stupide, si ce n'était pas toi le dindon de la farce, c'est lui qui ferait cette tête et toi qui déjeunerait avec elle.

-Il y a eu concours de circonstances, tu veux pas dormir un peu là ? Lui répondit-il agacé.

Ça y est ! Elle avait atteint le point de non retour. Premier round : Ronon : 1, Kaya : 0.

Elle fixait toujours les yeux du Satedien, quand un bruit glissa dans le couloir.

Ils se préparèrent à l'unisson à devoir sauter sur un éventuel agresseur, mais au lieu de cela ce fut la porte d'à cote qui s'ouvrit pour se refermer aussi vite que discrètement.

-John a dû aller piquer de la nourriture comestible. Répliqua-t-elle.

Le sourire de Dex revint et elle enterra la hache de guerre :

« Bonne nuit Ronon »

Elle se tourna et se blottit dans les bras de Morphée.


End file.
